


Untitled circle jerk fic

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbetaed meme fic written for All Hands on Deck, the Unofficial Pan-Fandom Musician RPF Jerk-Off Spectacular!</p><p>prompt:New Panic! GSF</p><p>Brendon, Spencer, Ian and Dallon, circle jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled circle jerk fic

It started with Brendon. No one was surprised. He was always amped up, running on pure adrenaline after a show, and usually half naked. So when he flopped onto the nearest couch in the dressing room and whipped it out as soon as the door clicked behind the last of them, no one really even blinked.

Until Ian sat across from him and proceeded to match him, stroke for stroke.

Dallon could overlook one hot and horny bandmate getting off in front of him , but two? Ohgod. Ian and Brendon were really getting into it as well, heads thrown back in perfect mirror images of bliss, keeping perfect rhythm with the slide of their skilled hands. Even their moans seemed to be in harmony.

Dallon knew he probably looked ridiculous, paused in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, staring like a deer caught in headlights, but he couldn’t stop watching the display of taut muscles and sweat. He felt himself growing painfully harder by the second.

It was like a dream, a seriously hot wet dream, until Spencer’s loud snort cut into his reverie “Are you guys seriously gonna sit there and jerkoff like teenagers?

“Yup.” Brendon’s voice was breathy and dripping sex. “Unless you two wanna come over here and show us how a man does it.”

Spencer arched an eyebrow at Dallon, as if asking what he wanted to do. Dallon, whose cock was clearly making the decisions now and was half out of his pants already, just shrugged.

“Many would argue there are no men here,” Spencer quipped, walking over to Dallon and hooking a finger in the vee of his shirt. “That, in fact, we are the gayest, girliest men alive.” 

“Is the many you’re talking about Zack?” Brendon asked, laughing yet somehow looking much too attractive doing so.

“Perhaps.” With that Spencer dragged Dallon over with the others and pushed him on the couch. 

Dallon leaned back, closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him, his hand on his own erection quickly picking up the rhythm. Just inches away, Brendon moaned, low and dirty. It was not the sound of the showman onstage, nor the sound of his playful, joking friend. It was darker, more intimate. He realised he was one of a priveledged few to hear it and the thought shot straight to his dick, sending a thrill through his entire body.

He heard the sound of someone spitting and looked up to see Spencer drop a spit-slicked hand to his own cock. Apparently he liked it wet, or maybe he just liked the obscene sounds it made as he jacked up and down. Dallon stared at the swolllen , purple head of Spencer’s cock as it pushed up through his fingers again and again. 

“JesusFUCK Spence.” Brendon’s breathing was ragged and loud and Dallon turned just in time to see him erupt over his stomach, cock twitching violently. From the sounds he heard, Ian wasn’t far behind, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the slick trail across Brendon’s perfect abs..

Brendon looked up and caught him staring. He smirked as their eyes locked and scooped the come of his belly into the palm of his hand. Dallon nearly swooned from the sensation overload as Brendon leaned over ,closed his come- slick hand around Dallon’s cock and squeezed, his hand slow and practiced. When he began stroking in earnest all Dallon could do was throw his head back and come, Spencer’s curses and moans ringing in his ear as he came also.


End file.
